User blog:FIN7/Pre-Retcon Beyonder (Marvel) respect thread.
After discovering and observing our universe (616) through the pinhole, Beyonder destroys an entire galaxy and creates the battle world from it to act as a battlefield for the secret war between the superheroes and villains - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *Sensing that the Beyonder is a power beyond the multiverse itself and is capable of granting any wishes, Galactus and Doctor Doom head for the rift only to get swatted like flies. Professor Xavier himself says Galactus is less than a fly when compared to the Beyonder - Scan 1, Scan 2, Scan 3, and Scan 4 *Doom usurps Galactus' power and goes on to challenge the greater power of the Beyonder, their battle despite it being in the beyond realm is affecting the very fabric of reality, Doom eventually gets overpowered but manages to steal Beyonder's power with one of Galactus' technological devices (which happened off panel) “supposedly” killing the Beyonder in the process. Note: The Dr. Doom that was on the battleworld at the time of the first secret war, was actually a future version of him (as revealed in fantastic four #288) - Scan 1, Scan 2, Scan 3, Scan 4, Scan 5, Scan 6, Scan 7, and Scan 8 *While in possession of the Beyonder's powers, Doom wasn't able to fully control that power, and so in a burst of anger, he could have destroyed all of reality.The Beyonder however, wasn't truly dead; his consciousness survived and eventually possessed the villain Klaw, whom he used to get his powers back when Doom was at his most vulnerable moment. Doom gives him infinitesimal micro fraction of his strength and tells him it is enough to blacken ten thousand suns. The Beyonder returns for Secret Wars II in which he takes a physical human form to experience earth and humanity - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *The Beyonder finally returns in Secret Wars 2 and he instantly conquers the Earth and controls everything and everyone on it including bacteria, particles and the like - Scan 1, Scan 2, and Scan 3 *The Beyonder casually explores the Many-layered universe/entire multiverse - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *Falling in love with Dazzler, the Beyonder grants her half of his power which is thousand times greater than the combined energy of existence. Dazzler however, rejected the power and fell to her death, the Beyonder destroys an entire galaxy in his grief, then calms down and resurrects her - Scan 1, Scan 2 and Scan 3 *The Beyonder goes back into his Beyond realm, without him it is completely empty since he constitutes everything there and all his energies are contained in his human form. So he starts conjuring everything that comes to his mind including planets - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *Beyonder vs The Celestials. A fight which takes place on countless levels other than the physical. The Beyonder beat them rather easily - Scan 1, Scan 2, Scan 3, and Scan 4 *Beyonder is too big for the multiverse, his very presence alters the entire multiverse a great deal, without him even knowing it - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *Beyonder puts a large portion of his power in the cup and forces Death to drink it, erasing the concept of death across all the multiverse. Then he brings her back with Dave's sacrifice - Scan 1, Scan 2, Scan 3, Scan 4, Scan 5 and Scan 6 *Even with a small fraction of his power, Beyonder is still more powerful than the entire cosmic assembly which includes the Living tribunal and Eternity - Scan 1 *Just by being angry, he causes multiversal-wide destruction, molecule man repairs it within seconds - Scan 1, Scan 2 and Scan 3 *A brief confrontation between molecule man and the Beyonder in which the he tanked an attack that could have destroyed several billion dimensions, like it was nothing - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *The Beyonder destroys parallel dimensions/universes just by standing there. He proceeds to erase a thousand galactic races including their home worlds out of existence with a mere shrug - Scan 1 and Scan 2 *In his universe, the Beyonder is the one and the many, the nothing and the all, he had no beginning nor will he have an end - Scan 1 *The Beyonder is millions of times more powerful than the combined power in the multiverse which includes the Living Tribunal - Scan 1 *Even the mightiest beings in the multiverse are like microbes to the Beyonder. His imagination and reality are one - Scan 1. *The heroes confront the Beyonder; he easily deals with them, all except the molecule man, whom he engages in a multiversal battle which also affects every single creature in it. The Beyonder then delivers a death stroke which seemingly kills everything in its path, reaching to the ends of infinity - Scan 1, Scan 2, and Scan 3 *Believing that everyone is dead (though in fact, the molecule man removed every being from the blast’s path, fooling the Beyonder) the Beyonder sought to reincarnate himself in a mortal body (by becoming an infant and rapidly aging to transform to an adult, so that he could truly experience humanity) through a machine he created. The molecule man destroys the machine and sends the enormous energies of the Beyonder into his beyond-realm forming a big bang and creating a new universe in the process - Scan 1, Scan 2, Scan 3, Scan 4 and Scan 5 Pretty impressive were Beyonders before retcon. Category:Blog posts